Spirit of Winter
by The Legendary Falcon Fall
Summary: There once lived a selfish old man named Ruby...
1. Stave One: Emerald's Ghost

_I am doing the work of the gods. I think._

* * *

In the frigid, merciless, dark winters of Anistar City, there sat a tailor shop. But it was no ordinary tailor shop. It was one of the biggest and best shops in all of Kalos, and possibly, of the world. And its owner was very much famous for that.

Ruby Petalburg, a man still handsome in old age and held massive wealth and excellent tastes. Would've been an ideal husband if it wasn't what laid under the beautiful image was an ugly soul, a soul too recognizable to everyone. Wealth, given to none, love from his heart, only to himself and his now deceased friend Emerald Kessho. Those truly blind cannot see through his so-called virtues.

"Ugh, pretty boy and his great wealth," the woman in the corner who was sewing a shirt with her hands covered in bandages grumbled. "So great and mighty, yet would make even the Renegade Dragon be disgusted at him."

"Shauna? What did you say?" the aforementioned man Ruby asked as he walked up to her.

The woman's eyes widened a bit. "Oh nothing Mr. Petalburg," she calmly replied, smiling widely but on the inside wanting to poke his crimson eye with her needle or punch his so called perfect and wrinkled face. "Just nothing. Other than the fact that I kind of want to go back home for the winter. Harvest season is over and the Winter Festival of the Mortality Trio is coming soon, can't I just take a break with my brothers?"

Ruby's face wrinkled into disgust. "Why would I do that?"

" _Because you barely even pay me and I have to work my sorry ass every day just to bring food on the table!"_ she screamed internally, but she continue to smile. "Well, I worked hard enough in the year, and I do deserve a break, don't I? I mean, I am liable to meeting with Death and his servants, and the healers did say that overworking can result in death, right? And I believe you don't want me to die from overworking."

Ruby was about to respond, before a rap on the entrance door echoed in the room. "I'll get it," he grumbled.

"Thank Xerneas for that knock," Shauna muttered before going back to her work.

When the man opened the door, it revealed two men, one who was shorter and plumper with blue eyes and neat black hair and the other taller and lankier and had strange blonde hair.

"Hello! Would you like to donate some money for the charity feast for the winter Mr. Petalburg?" the tall man asked.

"Why would I do that?" Ruby asked.

"Well, they get good food," the tall man's shorter companion said. "Also happiness, warmth-"

"Get out. You're wasting my time with helping people who should be better off dead," he ordered, then waved his hand in front of his nose. "And your breath smells too."

He then slam the door in front of the two, then walk up to Shauna, who was focused on the collar of a shirt.

"So?" she asked without looking up.

"You're going off with pay," he sighed. "But I expect you to work longer hours after that!"

"Thanks Petalburg," she replied sharply, then put down her project, grabbed her coat hanging behind her on her chair, and went out the door. After closing the door for a few moments, she went back in and closed the door, her hair covered in snow and a rather surprised expression on her face.

"I think you want to go outside," she shivered then brush off the snow. "Some crazy guy out there is yelling your name."

"Hey! No-"

"YO UNCLE!" the said man bellowed, then opened the door of the tailor shop, letting the wind blow in the snow.

"Now I have to clean it up!" Ruby groaned.

"You'll make the cleaner do that," Shauna pointed out then raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever!" The man then turned to his nephew, who slammed close the door hard enough to be heard in the whole city.

"HAPPY WINTER!" he cried.

"Black, stop yelling," Ruby sighed. "And really? What's with a happy winter?"

"There's family gatherings, food, and celebrations! Plus, I have the Festival feast tomorrow! Want to join!?" he offered.

"Ugh! Winter is just a time of year where Death creeps up to you further, the winds are just more colder, no farming to do on the barren ground, and no money for you to pay! What's the point of being happy about _that_!?" Ruby ranted.

"Maybe because even people who only see the dark things of life just want a break from all of that?" Shauna asked.

"See!? Even that grumpy lady agrees with me!" Black cried.

"Bah! Winter is just useless anyways!" Ruby grumbled. "Why did even Lugia made Articuno anyways!?"

"Xerneas and Zygarde needs a rest after three seasons of growing food," Black answered with a voice filled with pity. "They may be gods, but they're still alive and can tire."

"Hmph," Ruby grumbled. "Can make people immortal and suffer yet can't make food grow all the time. What a bunch of nonsense. I'm going back home."

"I guess that is better for everyone," Shauna shrugged, as the elderly man grabbed and put on his coat and left to his home.

* * *

After lighting his hearth, Ruby sat down on his comfy armchair in his comfy pajamas. "Ahhhh….after a day of fools, this is the life."

"Not so after you die," a voice said behind him.

Ruby screamed, then turned to the turned behind him.

And there stood in front of him of his friend dead for seven years, Emerald Kessho.

He was wearing the same green coattails and light brown pants, and still shorter than the average grown man, but he was paler and wispier, bound in chains lugged by heavy iron balls and bore a very forlorn expression.

"Hello Ruby," he greeted very mournfully.

Ruby screamed again, wishing that he still had his Mightyena Nana with him.

"Are you done?" Emerald sighed.

"W-who are you?" Ruby stuttered.

"You recognized me as your friend in life, Emerald, yet you deny that in the same time?" the spirit asked. "Anyways, I have some horrible news to bring."

"The fact that those chains don't match with your clothes?"

Emerald face-palmed.

"No. Ruby, you and I have been making grave mistakes our whole life. We have grown wealthy but used it for unwise choices. My, and eventually yours, selfishness will give me, and you too, the options of wandering in the Forest of Suffering or haunt the living forever, carrying these chains of greed. It is tiring, having to travel unless I want one of the death gods or their servants hound at me. So you will be visited by the lieutenants of Mew, Giratina-"

Ruby winced, then said, "You shouldn't say that."

"-and Yveltal-"

"Stop it!"

Emerald sighed once more. "-and the influencers of kindness, greed, and apathy, who really are just really decent living beings, tonight. They will try to change you and get you out of the punishment I have. Heed their words Ruby, and avoid this suffering after life."

The ghost then vanished, leaving Ruby alone with the fire and still shocked. "Hmph. Probably just a long day," he muttered after a long while, then decided to retire to his bed and rest for the night.


	2. Stave Two: The Spirit of Kindness

Ruby tossed and turned in his sheets, comfortable as they were but not because of that. He couldn't shake off the thought of the encounter of his friend that was dead for seven years' ghost.

" _It's just a hallucination,"_ he reassured to himself. " _There won't be any lieutenants of the legendaries or influencers of kindness, greed, and apathy coming to me."_ But why did it felt so real? It's just a hallucination….right?

"Hello."

"Get out," he grumbled.

The voice didn't respond, but this time, a freezing hand gripped his wrist, and Ruby bolted up.

And there stood a young but a pale ghostly woman.

She was dressed in a sunny yellow robe, and gave off faint yellow light and an aura of age and wisdom. She had long light blonde hair reaching below her back, and her eyes stared at him with its gentle brown irises, similar to the pictures of Mew.

"Are you the influencer of kindness and lieutenant of Mew Emerald mentioned?" he asked, even though he still had the thought of just hallucinating the previous event.

"Yes," she answered kindly but with a hint of sadness. "I should introduce myself. I am Yellow, and as you already know, influencer of kindness and lieutenant of Mew, but what many do not know is that Mew is also my father. I am here tonight to help you change your ways. Bless Dialga, for they were merciful enough to let me and the next two spirits to have some of their powers to help you."

"So we're time traveling?"

"Yes. We shall go to the past you had left behind."

Ruby stood up with wonder at the event in his bedroom, and walked towards the demigod woman. She waved her hand, and instantly, they were out of his bedroom.

* * *

Once they arrived to their destination, Ruby took in the peaceful and recognizable town in its white cold pelt. "It's Kiloude City!" Ruby exclaimed. "My childhood home!"

"Yes," Yellow confirmed. "And don't worry about being seen here. Dialga also had added that power for me to use."

They started their travel down the streets cleared of snow, watching some children chase after each other and laughing in their game of a snowball fight while others were singing songs of the Mortality trio or talking about their winter break. Ruby looked around in amazement, recognizing the small restaurant where he loved to eat was here, a statue of Xerneas that he pretended as a steed just ahead, and all of the trees and houses, exactly as he remembered. Nostalgia flooded him with these memories he thought are now just memories in his mind, but when he saw the school where he went, he almost want to break down in tears.

"The school you went," Yellow mused as if she sensed his thoughts (which she likely did). "Housing an abandoned and lonely child."

Ruby felt the tears slide down his cheek. "Yes," he responded, trying to hold back from breaking into further sobs.

Yellow gave him a sympathetic look before going through the walls of the building. Ruby followed after her through the walls and the halls of the school, before she stopped at a door at the end of the hall. She opened it.

And it revealed a lone boy reading a large book under a window that gave off small sunlight.

At that moment, Ruby really did sob. Crying may not seem to match his miserable persona, but he didn't care. Emotion had clung firmly onto his heart after decades of wandering, and it felt wonderful.

"Are you alright?" Yellow softly asked, patting his shoulder gently.

"I remember those times," he said, drying off his tears. "Reading those stories of the gods, their mortal champions and children brought great memories. Morrigan and her Murkrow descendants, Artemis and her female companions, the legendary guardian of the Viridian Forest…."

He looked at his younger pitiful self once more, then started crying again.

During the ordeal, Yellow had her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently to show him comfort. When he finished crying, he nodded at Yellow, who nodded back and waved her hand.

Again and again, he saw his younger self growing taller and taller as the room grew darker, the walls and windows declining further in state, until the boy was pacing around the gloomy room anxiously, no book to devour.

The older Ruby, knowing what happened, turned towards the door, the demigod woman mimicking his movements. The door opened, revealing a kind and cheerful girl with long dark blue hair and gentle blue eyes.

The younger Ruby ran up to the girl and embraced her, as she kissed his head multiple times.

"Crystal, am I going home?" the boy asked to his older sister.

"Yes, you are dear brother," Crystal smiled. "Father has been kind to me lately, and decided to take you back home!"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered and smiled back. "Will there be food and celebrations?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "Now let's go. The Festival Feast and days of rest won't wait forever."

The two siblings laughed in joy, then walked out of the dark room and back to their now happy home. Ruby started crying again, and clasped his hands onto his face.

"Crystal…" he murmured.

"The mother of your nephew Black?" Yellow inquired.

"Yes," he replied, drying off his tears. "She died after giving birth to him."

Yellow gave him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his shoulder once more as a comforting gesture. "May her soul be blessed by the gods," she murmured and looked down on the cracked floor, before looking up to him. "Are you ready for your next part of the trip?"

"Yes," he answered, hoping to keep the depressing memory away from his mind by the next part of the journey.

With a wave of her hand, the dark room disappeared, as with the city that surrounds it.

* * *

The two had arrived in front of a mansion in a dark snowy night, illuminated by the lampposts scattered around the sidewalk. Not a single soul was near, save for the duo.

Ruby gasped at the large house in front of him. "Is this the place where I was apprenticed?"

Yellow nodded. "Yes. Your teacher was Platinum Berlitz?"

"Yes," he responded, then cried some more. "She died of a painful disease. May the Mortality trio bless her soul."

"They already did," she smiled. "And fortunately for you, you'll be able to see her once more." She then went through the walls, Ruby following her after drying his tears.

Once inside, he was treated with the sight of his old mentor once more, a pretty elderly woman with long, neat, gray hair and twinkling golden silver eyes, seated behind a desk with the younger but now an adult Ruby and another woman with long brown hair in front of her.

"Faitsu, she was a kind and reserved woman," he said to Yellow. "She and I were great friends."

"Not very much different from the Faitsu I know," Yellow mused. "But she wouldn't be the one interested in the fashion industry. To her, it's trivial compared to helping the sick, unable, and the gods."

"You two, you have worked enough today," Platinum said to her apprentices. "You deserve some rest! Let's go to the party I had planned!"

"Thank you Ms. Berlitz!" both cried, Faitsu dipping her head slightly after that.

"Call me Platinum," the elder insisted. She went up from her desk then walked quickly, followed by the two to the large entrance room crowned by two stairs and surrounded by long tables filled of food and drinks. In the corner, fiddlers prepared their instruments and music books, but not waited by the guests, who had entered the room in various gaits, some confident, others timidly, others happily.

Soon, everyone has arrived to the party and was dancing to the fiddlers' lively tune, having a time of their lives despite the freezing and dark outside of the warm house. Ruby also joined in the dancing as if he forgot that he was being escorted by a ghost, while Yellow decided to quietly watch the festivity and not minding being left on the side.

When the party was over, everyone left to their homes. Ruby, who had completely forgot of his timeline, was then reminded when he saw his younger self and Faitsu among the crowd that was leaving. He looked around the room, then caught the sight of Yellow who was leaning on the wall and watching the whole time. He jogged up to her with a smile on his face, but it quickly deteriorated when Yellow gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, a bit unnerved that the change in the kind woman.

"I have to say, it was rather unnecessary for Platinum to throw a party and let you join," Yellow remarked, twirling a strand of her hair. "It's just a small matter."

"Small!" Ruby exclaimed, fully shocked at the sudden change in the woman.

"She takes your money in exchange for the apprenticeship," she pointed out. "She could just not do anything for you."

"Yes, but she can make us happy and sad, our work a heavy or light, a bliss or pain!" Ruby protested. "When she give us happiness, it's comparable to a fortune. Her appearances and status does not have to be counted into that!"

Yellow raised an eyebrow at his words.

Realization dawned on him of the words he said, but he quickly regained composure. "Shall we go to the next part of my journey?"

"I thought you would never ask," Yellow replied, then waved her hand once more.

* * *

The duo then arrived in a warmly lit and beautiful room with two antique couches, one occupied by Ruby, older than the one that the two previously seen, but far from the elderly age, and the other, occupied by a pretty woman with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes but held a mournful expression on her tanned face. Concern was on the man's face, but his eyes was mixed with hunger, hunger of something he knew oh so well.

Sorrowful realization then gripped onto Ruby. "Oh no," he said, then turned to Yellow. "Please, let's move on to the next part."

"No," Yellow answered firmly. "This is a needed part of your journey, as it was before and next." Both turned to the scene, Ruby very reluctantly and forlornly.

"You've changed Ruby," the woman on the couch said sadly. "You no longer care for me. Now, you only care for money and beauty it comes."

"Sapphire! I didn't!" her companion insisted. "I still love you! I can love both you and wealth!"

"Do you?" she asked. "You are more concerned in wealth than me. You left me alone many days during dinner while you're off on your tailor shop."

"Yes, but there were problems!" he retorted.

"Problems that your workers can not fix?" Sapphire inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Er-"

"Ruby, you've changed too much," she sighed and looked down onto the intricately designed carpet below her. "When we were young and poor, we both agreed to work as hard and gain money to support ourselves. Now that we're both successful, you're just obsessed with money."

"No I'm not!" he denied.

Sapphire looked up and held her gaze to her companion's eyes. "I can tell it from your eyes Ruby," she confessed. "You have money, money that can be reasonably spent, but no, you just hunger it, and there is no end to it."

"Sapphire-"

"Goodbye Ruby," Sapphire said, wiping off several tears from her eyes. "I hope you enjoy the path you take." She went up then went to the door, into the windy darkness as she continued to dry off her tears.

"Sapphire!" he cried, tears falling on his face. Tears also fall from the older Ruby's eyes, as Yellow placed a hand on his shoulder. Ruby pushed off the hand on his shoulder. He didn't need comfort from the one who brought him this painful memory.

"Please!" Ruby pleaded. "Take me home!"

"I can't do that Ruby," she sighed. "You need one more step to finish this painful journey. I am sorry that your fiance left you, but what has been done is done. I can not change it. In another world, another timeline, this did not happen, I can assure you. But we're not in that world and timeline."

Ruby turned and tried to grab her hands, but she was swifter, waving her hand as both left the now cold room.

* * *

Ruby looked around in the room they were now in, a simple wooden walled entrance of a home illuminated by the light in the room ahead. "Where are we?" he demanded, turning to the woman who was several feet away from him.

"Let's go to the final part," she said while looking down on the floor as if she was guilty of crime and refused to tell it to him. She then went into the lit room, Ruby following after her. Once inside he observed the room, a simple one with wooden walls, warmed by the hearth in its heart that held a crackling fire. In front of the comforting flames, two simple armchairs, one occupied by an older woman with short brown hair but beautiful blue eyes that shone from her tanned skin and the other, a pale man with slightly messy plant-like hair and drinking tea, looking down into his cup as if deep in thought.

"Sapphire?" Ruby asked. Yellow said nothing and continued to watch the sight in front of her.

"Sapphire, I saw your former fiance today," the green haired man finally said.

Tears fell from Ruby's eyes once more, and he turned away as if he can avoid the scene in front of him. "Huh?" she replied as if she was dull.

"Ruby Petalburg?" he questioned.

"Him," Sapphire said with heavy sadness and looked down onto the floor for a moment, before looking up to her companion's eyes. "What happened Wally?"

Wally looked into his tea once more as it may help him on how to speak. "I saw him alone, seated behind his desk. He has workers that come and go before him, but never to stay."

Sapphire bit her lip, then bitterly muttered, "So I see he got what he wanted."

"Yellow please!" Ruby begged, finally confronting the event in front of him. "Take me home!"

Yellow returned with nod, but had sorrowful eyes. Yellow light then seemingly rose out of the ground, and spin fervently around her ankles. Faster and faster they climbed onto her body, until her head was covered in the light, and the room disappeared and formed into the bedroom of Ruby.

Ruby didn't care about the ordeal only moments before. Exhaustion had clung onto him, nothing he would focus on but the climb onto his bed. It was only a few moments after he laid his head that he fell asleep.


	3. Stave Three: The Spirit of Greed

"Hey. Wake up," a voice said.

Ruby felt like he was been shaken by the shoulder, and decided to respond. "What is it?" he grumbled.

"Wake up!" the voice yelled.

Ruby obeyed, mostly because he was terrified by the voice.

And it was much to his pleasant surprise that the voice belonged to a ghostly, gorgeous woman.

She had beautiful ocean blue eyes and pretty scarlet-brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, and was dressed in a simple but matching dark blue dress that covered almost all of her body. Flowing down from her neck and down to her ankles, was a darker blue cloak lined with white wool.

"Who are you?" he asked, a bit dazzled at her beauty.

"I am Blue, lieutenant of Giratina and influencer of greed," she greeted with a smile, but then dropped into an annoyed look. "And I'm going to help you tonight.

Ruby's face then distorted into fear then disgust, which was rather difficult since she was too beautiful to serve the god of evil and the influencer of greed, even though Ruby expected one.

"Why you?" he asked. "You're just a server of evil and a demon in all of us!"

Blue sighed in exasperation then placed two fingers on her forehead and shake her head. "First of all, the influencer of greed is just the title you mortals added and put blame on someone else because it's easier than to that to yourselves."

"Hmph!" Ruby grumbled, but knew deep down, she was right.

Blue's eyes then turn to a menacing dark shade of blue that seemingly want to pierce into his soul. "Second of all, you're just cruel to the poor and those in need," she continued, her voice as sharp and menacing as her eyes.

Ruby turned his eyes onto his blanket, hoping to avoid the petrifying gaze. "Are there no prisons? Are there no executioners?" he replied.

Silence hovered in the air, obvious that Blue refused to answer the questions.

"So why do I have to be nice?" he continued. "They can just easily be killed off."

"Anyways," Blue said, her voice now calm enough for Ruby to look at her beautiful, serene face again. "We have a journey to attend, and we don't have all night. Now let's go."

Ruby went up from his bed, and walked towards the woman, but with slow steps. After finishing his stalling task, she waved her hand, and the room disappeared.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Ruby took into the dark surroundings.

There were barely any buildings or people in the place they stood, with the only notable sights being houses scattered around the area, the towering pine trees looming above as if to dress in the flakes of snow falling to the earth below, and a simple temple made of clay bricks that had two stone statues of Zygarde in their canine form, seemingly guarding the entrance.

He turned to the woman slowly, then questioned, "Where are we?"

"You know Shauna, right?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Her clothes and designs sell very easily," he answered with pride, but felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"This is her house," she said, then pointed at a simple wooden cabin covered in the white freezing pelt, giving out smoke through its chimney.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Actually, it's the outskirts of north of Anistar, but I guess that can fit," Blue shrugged. She walked through the wooden walls, Ruby following after her into the dark entrance and into the surprisingly welcoming but small main room, with three simple armchairs and a small brown facing a hearth made of stone in the center, flames crackling in the heart of the hearth. Next to the hearth was a stool crowned with a bowl of chestnuts.

"This looks nice…" Blue commented wistfully. When Ruby turned to her, she had a face of sorrow and longing, but quickly changed into an expressionless manner. "Let's continue."

He followed her into a room at the right corner of the room, was a brown wooden table set up for a dinner and three matching chairs. Only one was occupied, who was a skinny and pale man with short orange-ginger hair that had few strands of gray. His legs were in metal braces and a gnarled cane leaned on the part of the table near him, and his head was leaning heavily onto his hand as if he was exhausted but couldn't sleep for very important reasons.

"Dinner's done!" a deep voice rang, came a burly tall man carrying a platter of steaming but rather small Swanna surrounded with herbs and a shorter woman, whom Ruby recognized as Shauna, following after him with a bowl of the common and cheap berries. Both of them placed it down on the table, and took their seats.

"The Swanna looks wonderfully cooked Tierno," the pale man complimented and smiled.

"Thanks Trevs!" the man laughed. "It's the best I can do with the little money we have, and in winter too."

"I would expect to be good though Tierny," Shauna said with a smile, which made her look prettier. "You have a lot of practice."

"Let's start the feast!" the burly man announced, and cut off some of the parts the Swanna and the herbs onto their plates. After finishing the task, the two sat down, then nodded at the pale man.

He nodded back, then cleared his throat. "Thank the gods for this feast, as small as it is. But it does not matter, since we are all together, hopefully for a long time. May you continue allow Ruby to have mercy on us."

The room suddenly turned colder with Shauna and Tierno more interested in their food. The man cleared his throat once more.

"I hope he has a good winter," he confessed. "He seems lonely from what you said Shauna."

"His attitude would certainly be in the way Trevor," the woman sighed bitterly and placed her hand on her forehead. "Too grumpy to actually enjoy it. Heck, he keeps refusing a dinner with his nephew every single winter!"

"I hope to the gods that he will have clear sight soon," Trevor said, then sighed. "Too little time in this world. Everyone deserves to be blessed by the gods."

Silence hovered in the air once more. "Agreed," Tierno said, trying to avoid another long awkward silence. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

Soon, the dinner was finished, where the three retired into the main room, roasting the bowl of chestnuts over the fire. After the chestnuts were cooked, they all had their share of it, exchanging stories of events that happened throughout the year, and laughing at many of the stories of Ruby and his miserable ways from Shauna and her witty tongue, the only time where his name invoked would provide good cheer.

When the three started to retreat to their bedrooms, Ruby turned towards Blue, who was looking at the now empty hearth with melancholy. "So what will happen to Trevor?" he asked, burning with curiosity and regret.

"Oh…" Blue's face then morphed into one of indistinguishable manner. "From what I seen of Trevor's aura so far, his soul is preparing to leave his body in at most, a year later, if his body does not get the right treatment for his illness."

"Oh," was all Ruby can muster while trying to keep the guilt from gnawing him.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Blue asked. "You have to meet the next spirit soon."

"Yes," Ruby answered. The woman then waved her hand, then the room and warm fire disappeared.

* * *

The two had arrived in a dark snowy place, with the howling wind stirring enough snow to cover the sight of anyone there.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"A place where a family of miners and fishermen lived," she answered, then pointed at a cottage on her right mostly obscured by the storm. "That's their home."

Both trudge towards the house, but this time, Blue did not enter through the house, instead decided to watch them through the windows. She held a forlorn expression, but Ruby didn't care to dwell on the thought, as he was too busy observing the residents, an elderly man with gray hair mimics of a Typhlosion's flames, laughing with a young man who had blue hair that resembles of a Qwilfish. Next to the cheerful elderly man was a taller one, about the same age as his companion, drinking contently from his wooden cup, but smiled at whatever they were saying.

"Let's continue, shall we?" she asked, slightly startling the man.

Ruby nodded, as she waved her hand.

* * *

And it was very much to his own surprise that they had arrived at the dining room of his nephew.

In the simple stone walled room, there was a long table filled of seemingly delicious food. The table was occupied by Black himself, his wife White, and some other people Ruby can faintly remember as White's sisters Bianca, Lillie, and Y (she gave herself a cursed name), Cheren and Hau, their husbands respectively, and Black's father Gold, with everyone laughing loudly at a joke and some were holding their sides.

"Ha ha ha!" Black laughed. "He thinks winter is a load of Tauros dung!"

Everyone laughed once more, some holding their stomachs.

Hau then said, "You know, it really is such a shame that your uncle couldn't make it Black. Yours and White's food is a gift from Xerneas!" Ruby was surprised that for such a hasty fellow, Black's cooking was revered by the man, then wondered on what his nephew's cooking was like, possibly good from the mouth watering appearances of the food.

"He's always like that Hau," his wife next to him sighed. "I sometimes have pity for him for such a lonely life."

Blue sighed, and Ruby noticed once more, she was looking at the gathering with melancholy.

"Well I really have no patience for him," Y scoffed. "From what Black said, he just seems like an old asshat."

Everyone on the table laughed, even Blue joining in, much to Ruby's surprise.

"She's not so far off," Blue chuckled.

Ruby only gave a "Hmph!", but inwardly agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Yeah, he may seem like a selfish old prick Y," Black shrugged.

Everyone laughed once more at his comment except for Black, who took a sip from his goblet, and obviously Ruby.

"But he doesn't have anyone to go home with every night of the year," the brown haired man finished. "I wonder how he's faring."

"Probably sleeping in on such a good day and feast," Bianca suggested.

"Such a shame," Gold agreed. "He's a successful tailor, but can't even see such a beauty here." He winked at Y, who returned with a rude hand gesture that Ruby would scream as improper, but understood since he couldn't fathom for his life on how Crystal fell in love with a man who had no manners.

"Gold, you do realize that Y gave many people black eyes and kicks into the groin before?" Cheren asked. "And you are one of them?"

"Still worth it," the elder responded with a stupid grin.

"I sometimes wonder what your mother saw in him," White sighed.

"He can be smart….when he wants to," Black responded.

"Every single reunion I question that," she confessed, then continued eating her Swanna covered in Pecha Berry sauce.

They continued their feast with a bunch of jokes and hilarious incidents experienced throughout someone's year, some which Ruby admit were very amusing and wished that he was there to express some of his own amusing stories.

When they were finished with their meal, they retreated to the main room, where they played a game of "How, When, and Where" because it was nice to be children once in awhile and the last time they played Blind Tag, Gold got kicked in the face by Y.

Ruby and Blue also joined in on the fun, even though their words landed on deaf ears. They even guessed some of the answers correctly, but in the end, White won most of the rounds and had a smug face over the victory of beating her sisters, who were rather sharp minded.

"Anyways….let's play a game of Yes or No!" Black announced.

"Can we stay?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Blue answered with a wide smile. "This is fun! I wish I had done this when I was alive!"

Ruby would've thought further on her words, but the game had already begun.

"Are you thinking of a Pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Black responded with a wide grin.

"Is the Pokemon nice?" Lillie asked.

"No," he answered with an even wider grin.

So the questions continued, and the audience realized that the Pokemon was a rather disagreeable one, one that was vain, did not live in a zoo, lived and prowled through the streets of Anistar, and a Pokemon that can apparently speak of human tongue.

With each question, Black continued smiling widely than the last before quickly breaking into huge bouts of laughter that infected everyone.

"Oh I got it!" Y laughed, trying to speak properly. "It's your uncle Ruby!"

Everyone roared in laughter, even Ruby, who had to admit it was hilarious in how he was described.

"Ya know, you really should've said yes for the Beartic one," Gold confessed, wiping away a tear from his eye. "It really fits!"

Everyone laughed once more, most of them holding their sides.

"Oh gods, your family know how to lighten up a room!" Blue laughed, holding her sides.

"I know right!?" Ruby agreed, trying to speak from the laughs. "I missed out a lot!"

After both of them calm down from laughing, Blue's face turned into a serious manner. "We have to finish up the night," she said very gravely. "The next spirit will arrive soon."

She then walked out through the walls of the house and into the dark, chilly streets.

Ruby followed after her, until she stopped in an foreboding alleyway, seemingly darker than the night.

And in there were two crouching figures.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked, noting their dirty, patched cloaks.

Before he can hear an answer, the figures revealed to be a scarred boy and girl, baring their teeth and snarling at him, their gray and blue eyes flashing dangerously with primal ferocity and deeper in it, fear. A Sneasel and Espurr pounced from behind the two children, claws out and ears lifted up. Ruby immediately retracted, but strangely did not feel any effects.

The Pokemon and their owners suddenly glowed with white light, then appeared taller, older, and more disfigured. The Pokemon were now fully evolved and ready to attack Ruby, who scrambled further away from them. Their owners still bared their teeth at him, their eyes now filled with crazed savagery, no fear he can see at all.

The shadows surrounding the alleyway suddenly moved, then materialize into the police, armed with firearms and accompanied by many Mightyena and Lucario. Several of the Mightyena pounced at the Meowstic, immediately tearing her into pieces with their razor fangs, and several Lucario leapt at the Weavile, tearing it with their steel sharp claws into shreds.

The adults now having no Pokemon, went into a defensive stance, a desperate attempt for life, before two policemen appeared from the shadows, each grabbing their shoulders and their arms, then cuffed their wrists.

They ushered the struggling pair further into the supposed alleyway, which formed a bloody guillotine and an cloaked executioner. The man was then pushed forward to the contraption as he screamed and struggled through the bonds, but was only responded with a slam onto the board, held into place as the executioner brought down the blade, no head on its neck anymore. Crimson blood flowed out of where once was the head, seemingly crawling up to Ruby.

The woman screamed and struggled, but met the same fate as the man, only an echo in the air, the other remains of her. Her blood mixed with the blood of the man, seemingly united with it to take revenge on the man.

The man himself wanted to vomit at such a horrifying sight, but managed to calm himself to turn to the spirit accompanying him.

"Blue, please tell me they're fine," he begged. "Tell me they have refuge under the miserable Renegade's watch. You should know, right?"

"Are there prisons? Are there no executioners?" Blue cried, her eyes now as dark as ever, her face filled with hate and anger. The shadows surrounding them then turned into tendrils, circling her as if they were preying on her.

"Please!" Ruby begged once more, going down on his knees and holding is hands in prayer. "Please tell me!"

"Why should you care?" she spat, the shadows now circling her chest. "Why should _society_ even care? The scum of the earth should die, right?"

"Please!" he cried.

"This is what happens if you do not change!" she warned. "This is what happens if society does not change!" The shadows then covered her face, before seemingly retreating back to the walls, revealing nothing but the path out of the alleyway.

He then turned behind him. Nothing. No blood, no police, no corpses, no heads, no anything.

He turned back, nothing except the exit out of the place. Suddenly, he felt a chill, as if a Honchkrow had swooped by silently.

A blink later, he saw a short but ominous shadowy figure, its seemingly blue gray eyes looking at him as it walked slowly towards him.


	4. Stave Four: The Spirit of Apathy

_Sorry for this really late chapter. I was really lazy. Tomorrow I'll upload it._

* * *

The shadowy figure stopped when it was near him, and the shadows on it seemed to retreat back into the alleyway's corners.

And there stood a Lucario.

It had strange dark gray thick fur and on its torso, a whiter gray, the fur on it had grown to reach near its ankles, seemingly formed like a cape. Its blue gray eyes looked at Ruby's with solemnity, mixed with indifference and small shine of hope.

Ruby shivered at the Pokemon's grave stare, but surprised himself when he managed to muster some words.

"Who are you?" he asked while trying to keep his voice dignified.

"I am X, the influencer of apathy," the Pokemon answered with a deep, growling like voice. "Lieutenant of Yveltal, their and Xerneas's son, and first Lucario in existence over at my world."

Ruby was horrified at the name he invoked, but was much more surprised at his abilities and name. But he couldn't summon any more words from his mouth, and let the Pokemon continue to speak.

"I know what you're thinking," the Pokemon said and closed his eyes allowing Ruby to relax. "How is a full Pokemon able to talk? And why in the Renegade Dragon's name he has a ridiculous name?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well I learn how to talk," he continued. "It's like learning moves, but a lot harder. Still worth it though." Then he opened his eyes and looked at Ruby as if he was annoyed by a stupid mistake. "And your name is not much better. Apparently by human standards, it's for the females."

"Hey!" he protested. "It's a pretty name!"

"Debatable," the Pokemon shrugged and closed his eyes once more. "Mostly because I have standards that don't match with you humans."

"Clearly," Ruby sniffed.

The Pokemon then cleared his throat and opened his eyes, but this time with a serious manner. "Anyways...this night is not going to last forever. Might as well get it done with. I have some Pokepuffs and belly scratches waiting for me and you have people waiting to be disappointed by you."

Ruby didn't know whether to react to the son of Death's domesticity or the insult.

He decided on the latter. "Hey!" he protested.

"Or to be happy around," the Pokemon shrugged once more. "Hope it's the latter, but it's almost always the former. You humans are not liable to change as much as Pokemon. Let's just continue this trip."

Ruby wanted to protest once more at the Pokemon's comment, but grudgingly knew he was right. He nodded at the Lucario, who then waved his paw, and the surrounding alleyway disappeared.

The two had arrived in a room lit by electric lamps, but had a hearth that was holding by a crackling fire. There was a green couch lined with brown material turned towards the fireplace, but was unoccupied. In the farther side of the room, a man with messy brown hair was seen looking down on a newspaper with a shorter man with black hair.

"Someone died last night," the man with messy brown hair noted. "Passed away in his sleep."

"What's the big deal about that?" his companion asked.

"Very cheap funeral," the taller man answered. "Apparently attendants get already paid lunch."

"We can't always turn down free food," his companion shrugged. "Let's go."

The taller man nodded, then both went to the door, grabbed their coats and hats, and walked out of the room and into a hallway.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ruby asked, knowing that this part was relevant to his journey but still curious.

The Lucario stayed silent, his eyes seemingly boring into Ruby's soul, then waved his paw once more.

The duo had came to a dark, empty, snowy place, nothing notable save for the towering pine trees that collect the snow falling from the sky and a run down building that seemed to be a former temple dedicated to Solgaleo, seen from the the god's emblem.

"What is that doing in the middle of nowhere?" Ruby wondered.

"Apparently Solgaleo isn't that popular here," X shrugged. "Even being in the outskirts of Anistar, which is a pretty common place for pilgrimage. Let's go in."

Ruby nodded, and both entered the building.

Much to Ruby's disgust, the dark temple was piled with junk, things that he interpreted as bones, keys, nails, hinges, metal, and many more undesirable things to him, but possibly a treasure to others.

They went further, and arrived into a dusty and rotten room, still filled with junk. But it had a very surprising sight.

In the northern part of the room, there stood three people, a woman with short night black hair, dressed in a yellow trench coat but shivering from the cold air, and a man with light blonde hair, wearing a tattered black trench coat, both of their backs turned towards him. They were talking with a man with ebony black hair, clothed in a blue trench coat, his shadow towering above all of them from the lit candles on the dusty table in front of him, that also held high quality curtains, sheets, buttons, shoes, and a box of papers, not much of worth to Ruby. In the corner of his eye, he noticed an unusual Pokemon with light gray fur that ran from the axe-like crest on its head to its chest, black legs ending in mismatched feet, and a strange Basculin-like tail sleeping, seemingly unbothered by the cold.

"It's great for you two to come today," the black haired man said with a smile.

"How else am I supposed to make sure you don't need to get bailed?" the woman asked with a sigh.

" _What?"_

Before Ruby can think further, the blonde man spoke. "Being a traveler is not cheap," he said then sighed. "What do you have Sun? Hopefully something legally obtained."

"Doubtful," the woman grumbled.

"I have some curtains, sheets, shoes, buttons, and some box of papers," Sun said, pointing at the objects as he listed them. "Great quality!"

"I'll take those brown pair of boots, sheets, and buttons," the blonde man said, then nodded at the strange Pokemon in the corner. "Silvally scratched off some of them again."

"Deal!" Sun smiled. "That will be 41,043 dollars!"

The man fished out some money from his pocket and handed it over to the man, then folded the sheets and stuff it into the boots along with the buttons.

The woman then spoke. "Sun, where did you get these objects from?" she asked. "They're too expensive for some cheap guy like you to actually buy them."

"I stole them from a dead man!" the clerk answered proudly.

Ruby's face distorted into disgust, reflecting on his thoughts on the man.

"What," the customers responded flatly, apparently agreeing with Ruby.

"Took off with his things while he was dying!" he continued.

"You heard him dying?" the woman asked. He can sense that an eyebrow of hers was raised.

"No, but it turned out he was dying," the black haired man shrugged. "No one liked him anyway."

"Who was he?" the blonde man asked.

"Your brother-in-law's uncle," the clerk answered.

"Oh." Ruby can feel the man's face wrinkle into disgust. "I see."

"How ironic," the woman mused. "He had made large profit in life, yet now you are making a profit from him now he's dead."

"Zygarde can be a real bitch," the man commented.

Ruby was still confused as ever at the conversation, then heard low barking that was like a laugh.

"Bark ha ha ha ha!"

He turned towards X, who was wearing to his natural stoic face.

"What?" the Pokemon asked.

"Why are you laughing?" Ruby asked.

"Let's continue on the trip," the Lucario said, then waved his paw, causing the rotten building to vanish.

They had arrived in a room, and very familiar one to Ruby.

Although the air was filled with the scent of chamomile, the room was still the same. It was still small, still had the same hearth in its heart that held crackling flames, and still the same three simple armchairs and small brown table in front of it.

But only two were occupied.

The air must've sensed the shatter in the norm, as he can feel its cold anger through the shiver that had crept into his spine. "What happened to Shauna and her family?" he asked.

"Figure it out yourself," X growled, his eyes now seemingly sharpened to cut through Ruby's soul, which did not made him feel any better.

Ruby went forward, not wanting to look into the Pokemon's eyes and curiosity having overwhelmed him, until he was right behind to the the armchairs, close enough to observe the woman and her brother without being blocked by their backs.

Both of them were silent, more silent than he had last saw them. Shauna herself was more focused on staring into her cup of tea, while her brother was reading a book with great interest.

Ruby shuddered once more in the frigid air, much colder now being near the two, but stood still, and continued watching them.

After several minutes that Ruby could mistake as years past by, Tierno put down his book and decided to break the silence. "Shauna?" he asked. "How is the tea?"

"Fine," she grumbled, then took a sip of the drink. "Just fine." She looked into the fire, then sighed and placed down her cup on the table between her and Tierno's chairs.

"Do you remember the times when we were kids and Trevor would talk about the legendaries?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tierno sighed. "He always had some good stories to share."

"And the look on his face when he became a priest of Zygarde?" Shauna asked once more.

"He was so happy," he sighed.

"A-and when h-he realized h-he…" She then broke into sobs.

"Tierno! Why did he had to die!? Why!?" she cried.

Tierno hugged her and cried along with her. "I know Shauna! I know! I hope that he is safe!"

"Gods have mercy on him!" she pleaded.

Ruby cried with them also, the empathy of losing a sibling great on him, and of his own selfishness that allowed this to happen.

After crying for so long, he retreated to where the Pokemon stood, who seemed to have cried along with them.

When he noticed Ruby was looking at him, he wiped away his tears and gave him a stoic face accompanied with a stern glare. "What do you want?" he asked.

"X, is my time with you over?" Ruby asked, drying away his tears.

"Almost, thank the gods," X grumbled. "Let's continue on."

He then waved his paw, and the house disappeared, along with its two mourning residents.

They had arrived outside of the tailor shop of Ruby.

But what he saw through the windows was not as he known.

Although the clothes of exquisite quality his workers would made were on display, there were other clothes, inferior in color and pattern. The furniture resonated with the change of the display, drab and unfitting in comparison to the beautiful walls inside. And strangely, Black was in there, talking with one of his employees, both laughing instead of doing their own work.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, cringing at the disgusting interior.

He can feel the Pokemon staring at him as if he was an idiot.

"X, please don't look at me like that," he sighed. "I really want to know. Why is Black not helping White with her job? And why is my shop so disgusting?"

"Oh come on Ruby," he heard the Lucario groaned. "You should know."

"No I don't," he said.

"Ugh," the Lucario sighed, then waved his paw, and their surroundings disappeared.

And what had came was a dark and cloudy place.

Ruby shuddered, not from the cold, but fear. What could possibly be lurking in the dark and foggy area? But he didn't think any further, and observed their newfound location.

The fog was blinding, but he can decipher gray walls surrounding them, as if to trap whoever dared to enter such a cursed place, and untended vegetation, vines creeping from the fertile earth and onto the walls, and weeds and grass popping out of the white snow that seemingly guarded gray stones that grew out of the ground.

He turned to X, who did not seem affected by the fear that crawled through the place.

"Where are we?" he asked.

The Lucario stayed silent, and went forward into the misty gloom. Ruby followed after him, trying to weave through the stones while trying to keep calm from whatever lurks in the shadows.

The Lucario suddenly stopped, surprising Ruby, but he shook it off and went forward.

And when he had arrived, he saw the Pokemon staring down on a stone with great interest.

"X, what are you looking at?" he asked.

X didn't answered, and still stared at the stone.

"X, I forgot to ask one question," Ruby said. "Is this a vision of things that are meant to be or things that may be?"

The Pokemon didn't respond.

Scenarios flew in Ruby's mind. What could possibly interest the Pokemon? Maybe he was interested in rocks? Maybe it involved his fate? If so, was this….a _graveyard_? No wonder why X was dedicating all his attention to it. It was his parent and master's domain after all.

But he couldn't just keep guessing and never find out.

And Ruby did just that.

He looked down, and gasped in horror. There on the stone, was engraved with his name, "Ruby Petalburg."

"I-is t-that me?" he asked.

X still stared at the stone, but Ruby can see his head shake in confirmation.

"Tell me X," Ruby said. "Is this what fate had decided, or is this just a dark path chosen?"

The Lucario said nothing, and still stared at the stone.

Ruby felt desperation, fear, clawing into his heart, overcome with the desire to go down on his knees, his hands held tight on the cape of the Pokemon, begging for mercy from the servant of the Death.

And so he did.

"Please, X," Ruby pleaded, tears falling from his eyes as he gripped on his long fur. "Please know, I have changed. If this is a dark path I had treaded, please know I am no longer the man I was! I will honor the merciful side of winter, the virtue of kindness, the vital avoidance of greed, and the fight against cruel apathy, and let it remain for all of my days. Please X! I will take my second chance, and use it well!"

X pulled his fur away from the man's grip, and gave him a stern but soft look, before the shadows around them blinded Ruby's eyes.


	5. Stave Five: The End of It

_Here it is._

* * *

The darkness had disappeared.

And they had revealed his bedroom.

Ruby looked around once more. And indeed it was! The same walls, the same curtains, and he was in his comfortable bed and comfortable sheets still there! "I will honor your lessons Yellow, Blue, and X!" he cried. "I will honor the merciful side of winter!" He then jumped out of his bed, and looked out through the window.

Out there stood the pleasant view of Anistar in its white snowy pelt, and its people and Pokemon, running about in the streets, all in one direction that is the heart of the city. Farther on the right, he can see monks of the gods dressed in extravagant clothing, showing the way to the crowd, smiling and laughing with them.

"It's the Festival of the Mortality trio," Ruby said to himself, feeling very giddy. "They had done it one night! Powerful servants of gods they are!"

Then an idea hit him.

"I should send Shauna a Farfetch'd!" he said, and rubbed his hands together. "And she wouldn't know it!"

With this plan among many others plans in mind to dress, but it was a somewhat difficult task due to his extreme excitement, but he done it, and ran out through the door and into the biting air, but it didn't bother him.

"Happy winter everyone!" he greeted with a smile. All of the people and Pokemon on the streets looked at him strangely, but he ignored them, returning to his task of walking and greeting everyone warmly, sometimes replied back with a nice greeting.

He stopped when he recognized the tall blonde man from yesterday, who was rushing to his errand of a charity feast, when he cried, "Hey! Hey you!"

The man stopped in his tracks, then turn to Ruby. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you!" he said, and walked up to the man and shook his hand. "How you're doing?"

"Fine...uh...Mr. Petalburg," the man said. "But what do you need me for?"

"I'm going to donate some money for the charity feast!" Ruby answered.

"Thank you!" the man exclaimed. "How much?"

Ruby whispered into his ear.

The man's eyes widened into shock after Ruby pulled away.. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes!" Ruby confirmed with a wide smile. "Let's go back to my house! I have money there!"

Soon after, the man, whom Ruby learned his name as Pearl, had parted with much money on hand for a wonderful feast, and Ruby himself had parted to the butcher's shop.

When he entered the shop, he greeted to the butcher, "Happy winter!"

The butcher smiled, and replied, "Happy winter to you sir! What do you want today?"

"I would like the best Farfetch'd you have!" he answered. "And delivered to a certain person too!"

"On it sir!" The butcher then placed out a piece of paper. "Just write down the address!"

Ruby was shaking with excitement while he was signing it, but he done it in the end. He gave it to the man, who nodded, and said, "Our Talonflame will deliver it as fast as possible! Have a happy winter to you good sir!"

"Have a good winter to you too sir!" Ruby replied.

He then rushed out with such exhilaration and to the festival, that on any normal day, anyone who had known his nephew was Black Shiro-Petalburg would certainly understand where the younger man got his hastiness came from.

But it wasn't any normal day, so Ruby wasn't thought as off in the head. When he arrived at the festival, he had such a time of his life, enjoying the celebrations of the gods' works, the delicious snacks and wonderful games set up there, going around the plaza to admire the decorations while patting the children on their heads and answering the pleads of the beggars.

It was such a pleasant time at the festival, but the sun was setting when Ruby decided he would be content enough to eat a decent dinner, and decided to go his nephew Black's house.

When he knocked on the door, it was opened by a woman, one whom he recognized as Y, his niece by marriage.

"Ruby!?" Y exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Nice to know I've been appreciated," Ruby grumbled, but gave her a smile since he understood her shock. "Anyways, can I come in?"

"Sure," she said with a still astonished face, and stepped away for him to come in.

"Y, what's the fuss about?" he heard the White asked, before she came into the entrance room, immediately reacting with the same disbelief as her sister.

"Ruby?" the brunette questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the feast!" he announced.

"GREAT!" the voice of Black rang through the house. "I'LL GET HIM A CHAIR!"

His voice caused Y and Ruby to flinch and cover their ears, to the exception of White who rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why is your husband always like that?" Y asked to White after recovering from the shock.

"To be honest, I can mistake you as his sister," she shrugged, but still had a smile on her face as she retreated into the main room with her sister.

Ruby also followed them, and went into the dining room where he presumed his nephew was.

And there Black was, who stood next to the chair intended for him.

"Happy winter to you Black," Ruby said with a smile.

Black was grinning widely, and shouted back, "HAPPY WINTER TO YOU TOO UNCLE!"

"Thank you dear Black," Ruby replied with a smile. "Now, don't you have a dinner to cook?"

"Working on that right now!" he said, then went back into the kitchen.

After that, Ruby retreated to the main room, where he talked with the in-laws present and those that came later for a while, until dinner has arrived.

And it was delicious! Such flavors that the cooks had achieved! Such laughter and conversations they had! It was a wonderful meal, and after that, wonderful games, and this time, Ruby wasn't barred from it, able to enjoy it and let his nephew and in-laws know it all he want!

His happy mood hasn't even faltered the next day, deciding it was a good time to prank.

He had went to his shop early and took his seat, now waiting for Shauna to come by. If she was late, then what a great prank he can make!

He looked at the clock after a while. It had struck nine. She has not came. Then quarter after nine. Still no sight of her. Only several minutes later, she burst in,breathing heavily.

"Hello," he growled. "Late I see?"

"Sorry about that Petalburg," she panted, then went to her seat and hung her coat on it.

"Certainly you are," he continued.

"Well, it's hard to focus if you have such a good time yesterday," she said. "Only once a year you can have a good break." She then picked up the shirt she was working on, and started sewing while muttering some incomprehensible words that he knew were insults.

"Well I won't allow it," he snarled.

Shauna's face paled and turned into a mix of panic and regret. "Petalburg, I-"

"Because…" Ruby sprung up from his chair. "You're going to get a raise!"

The other workers in the room stared at him weirdly, while Shauna's jaw went slack.

"Are you okay Petalburg?" she asked after a few moments of recollecting herself.

"Fine as ever!" he answered. "It's a happy winter after all!"

"Petalburg, are you sure-"

"Just call me Ruby!" he insisted with a laugh. "And shall we discuss about your family's struggle?"

"Peta-I mean-Ruby-"

"Don't protest!" he insisted once more. "I know a cafe where they make excellent tea! We'll discuss there after I make this announcement, shall we?"

"Uh thanks...Ruby," she said.

He then looked at the workers around them, who were still wondering on their superior's well-being. "And you're all going to get a raise too! And a week off! You deserve it! So get out of here, and spend some time with your family! I insist!"

The workers stared at him for what seemed like a while.

"Aren't you going to leave?" he inquired.

All of them nodded and gathered their belongings, then rushed out.

He turned towards Shauna and smiled.

"Now let's go shall we?" he asked.

"Sure Ruby," she answered, and they left to the cafe.

As he remembered from the spirits and their lessons, he kept the merciful side of winter's spirit alive for all of his days, honoring the virtue of kindness, avoiding the sin of greed, and fighting against the most brutal form of apathy. He did all he can with it, making people smile in their harsh days, and helping the suffering receive the light of happiness. And to Shauna and her family, he rescued her brother Trevor from Death and became an honorary family member of the three siblings.

People were often surprised by this sudden change, but Ruby didn't care, for it was pleasant enough to be a good man. After all, he can celebrate the clear sight the gods had given him in this short life.


End file.
